


An Ode To A Journey, or The Road Goes Ever On And On

by TheAlphaFox



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gandalf Likes to Keep Secrets, I Made Myself Cry, Middle Earth, My First AO3 Post, Poetry, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlphaFox/pseuds/TheAlphaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few verses to remind us all that whilst the Hobbit may have finished as a trilogy, the road will never end for us- and every fan can take it together and work to keep the dream alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published work on AO3 but I've been writing poems and fanfiction for years- I so hope you like it! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, it'd mean the absolute world to me. As it is, I am going to go and quiver in my burrow and wait for someone to read my offering. Bye for now!

Gandalf, raise your staff aloft  
Bring home the Dwarf King that was lost  
Restore the twinkle to your eye  
We know their secrets, you and I  
If battle comes, we ride to meet  
For now, our ponies are our seats  
But one day soon a throne will rise  
And Erebor shall be our prize  
Our spirits soar! Our pride still swells  
At the thought of the fire-worm's death knell  
We see the danger, but we know  
That good prevails- we're coming home  
Let this day be our test of mettle  
See Bilbo home to fill his kettle  
Show Dwarven kin to Dwarven realm  
Thorin, crown shining, at the helm  
O sunrise   
Guide us through the dark  
Set trees ablaze  
With ne'er a spark  
Wish strife be left some leagues away  
Let Bombur feast another day  
Oin and Gloin must light a fire  
Warm Ori's mittens near the pyre  
Pray, Bofur's flute sounds through the trees  
Kili's laugh carried upon the breeze  
For Fili's teasing lifts the mood  
Amidst singing steel and piping food  
May Dwalin's fists swing free, like lead  
As Nori scowls and ducks his head  
Let Balin's beard grow ever long  
Whilst Bifur swears in Khazad-dûm   
May Dori dream of long-lost Dale  
O, never-ending spins our tale


	2. Lament For Gandalf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, god, this is sad. Written specifically to make people cry. If you're not in the mood to sob over the loss of our beloved wizard... Run away, run away fast and run away now!

The Mine goes deep under  
This place, cold and new  
The sun, she is setting  
She cries for him, too

Lost in the darkness  
That sweeps our fair lands  
Our Fellowship followed  
His own guiding hand

O Gandalf the Grey  
O Istari wise  
The darkness is growing  
We have need of your light

The Grey Pilgrim fell here   
We know not where he rests  
We must flee with his blessing  
Our courage we test

Our hearts remain with him  
Memories to all  
His sacrifice saved us  
For him we stand tall

O Gandalf the Grey  
O Istari wise  
The darkness is growing  
We have need of your light

A comrade, a guardian,  
Uncle and friend,  
The greatest of us all  
For life met his end

Elf music marks mourning   
Men's hearts sink in pain   
Dwarves, Hobbits, sing with me  
He is not gone in vain

The sky fades to blackness  
Our tears not yet dried  
O moon, hear his lament  
Gandalf here has died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, cubs! I hope you like that- and I haven't upset you too much...
> 
> Please leave a comment letting me know- this is both my least viewed and least commented-on work, so I'd be really interested to know what you thought! 
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
